


邻家的猫

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 徐英浩 - Freeform, 李泰容 - Freeform, 猫科拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 送给朋友的囧容，是由体型差的猫和猫本质是萌宠故事（不是）





	邻家的猫

**Author's Note:**

> 送给朋友的囧容，是由体型差的猫和猫  
本质是萌宠故事（不是）

秋天的清晨，徐英浩从窗户的通风口钻进来，一进入邻居家房子里就闻到一股香甜的味道。他主人的邻居也养了一只猫。是比他体型要小的白色曼奇康，像团子一样雪白雪白的母猫。徐英浩见他在地上打滚，低低哀叫着，样子十分娇憨，心开始跳得很快。

隔壁家的主人已经上班去了。他四下张望，没人，才放心变成了人形。李泰容立刻贴了过去，尾巴翘得高高的，白绒绒的小屁股来回蹭着他的大腿。

徐英浩把他举起来，和他的猫眼平视：“容，怎么啦。”

李泰容猫形态也只能喵喵叫着，被徐英浩一双大手托着乱蹬。

“别蹬，这就放你下来。”

李泰容一落地，又迫不及待在地毯上乱滚。平时这个时候他早就要变成人形了。今天却只是不停喵喵叫，把地毯也抓得乱七八糟。

徐英浩从他昂起的尾巴下看到了肉红色的私密处，赶紧把他尾巴往下按，叮嘱他作为母猫要注意不要走光。这只猫平时就是有点迷糊的性格，虽然他们人形都是人类男性，作为猫还是生理有别。

李泰容终于爬起来端坐，“嘭”一声变出了原型。他委屈地说：“我发情期到了。”耳朵还顶在头发上，脖子和脸颊都有一抹霞红。

“原来是这样。” 徐英浩说。 他想，怪不得自己也觉得又热又燥。

他们猫科的雄性，是可以通过雌性的味道诱发发情的。

“所以你才不变成人。”

“……因为，因为，”李泰容后退了几步坐下，指指两人之间的距离，“这个时候变成人，很危险……”

“好吧。”徐英浩举起双手表示自己什么都不会干，李泰容又光速变回了猫形，又蹭了回去。

“你还真的觉得，你是猫形我就不会对你怎么样啊。”他伸出手拼命撸白猫的后背，李泰容不理他，专注通过身体摩擦减轻自己发情期的难耐。

上午十点，窗外的温带树木反射着金黄色的阳光，作为秋日里令猫舒适的热源加温着这栋小洋房。

“喂，容，我还是回去吧。”徐英浩几乎要屏着呼吸，才能逃掉越来越浓的味道。白猫抱着他的胳膊不让走，一动爪子就要钩他的皮肤。

真是任性的猫。徐英浩哭笑不得。仗着人形不能对他做什么，拿自己纾解欲望，根本不考虑自己也会被他的发情影响。

“那我怎么帮你你才不会难受啊，”他拍拍猫屁股，转头看到置物架上的棉签，

“用棉签好不好？” 他拿了一根棉签出来，看到李泰容抬着屁股追了过来，转过身去让他看。徐英浩有一点不好意思，半闭着眼睛拿棉棒抚慰他。

白猫发出了好听的哀叫，徐英浩明白这是让他不要停。

“你真是……”他实在受不了了，用了力道，白猫立刻就叫得更大声了。

“待会周围的野猫都得给你叫来。”徐英浩收了手，白猫立刻又滚到地上，棉棒非但没有一点缓解，反而让他更难受了。

只有公猫插进来……他才会变得舒服。 想到这一点，他心里又烦躁不安起来。体内升腾的热气在折磨着他。意识都快要混乱了。

徐英浩惊讶地看着失去控制变成人形的李泰容，他软绵绵瘫在自己面前，腿叠起来又分开，甚至连尾巴都没有收回去……更糟糕的是，母猫发情时像罂粟一样蛊惑人的味道……

“容，你还好吗？”

“不好，我，我……”他喉咙发出低声的呜咽，徐英浩他在试图忍耐着欲望，额头的汗水快把他的头发都染湿了。徐英浩想为他擦擦脸，鬼使神差地压在了他身上。

“走，走开……我不要，”李泰容突然开始挣扎，“不要！”

母猫的反抗似乎是促使他欲望决堤的最后一线，徐英浩本能地制住了李泰容，掐着他的肩膀，分开他紧闭的双腿。

李泰容感受到雄性的威压。这带来了领地被侵犯的不愉快感，他发出了不高兴的呜叫，是在警告徐英浩不许侵犯他。

但是事到如今都已经太迟了。尽管身下的雌性试图反抗，在自己面前显得娇小玲珑的身躯也无法真的翻起波澜，反而像情趣一样，给他极大的征服感。

肉红色的穴口原本是藏在尾巴之下的，此刻早就因为尾巴的背叛暴露在温暖的空气中。徐英浩刚刚就确认过，那里是湿润又开放的，此刻只缺少把自己蠢蠢欲动的雄性象征放进去而已。

在插入的时候徐英浩像猫配对那样咬住了李泰容的后颈。为了防止他反抗。身下的人早就叫沙哑了，被侵犯的时候疼得不行，掉下了眼泪。

“好疼，好疼……”他嘴都要合不上，一个劲哭着，却有被拥抱的满足感。

明明不想要这样的心，和想要被狠狠疼爱的身体。

徐英浩直起身体，反剪住他的双手，开始狠狠进入母猫湿润的内腔。李泰容一开始还是拼命挣扎，吸着气要从他身下逃出去的，因为猫科有倒刺的生殖器，一想逃开就会疼得不能动，最终还是乖乖雌伏着，等雄性在他深处射出精华。

被捣得软烂的内壁一次次被打开。他闭着眼认命地呻吟：早知道还不如让徐英浩变成猫形，至少完事会快一点。

“还难受吗？有没有好一点？”那个从自己搬到新住所到现在，一直照顾自己的大猫，此刻终于回到了平日的温柔风度，只是轻轻撞击着他的臀部，也松开了他的双手，帮他揉着被拧痛的手腕。

“坏人都给你做完了，现在还想来当好人……”

“我是在帮你啊，”徐英浩抱起他，坐在沙发上慢慢颠动。“为什么发情期要忍着？明明是忍不住的。”

他把怀里那个湿得乱七八糟的后脑勺揉得更乱，细细舔吻被他咬出牙印的颈部，舔到猫咪浑身猫都快要炸起来。

“舒服吗？”他吻着怀中人的唇，不让他发出反对的声音。

李泰容感觉到体内的热流，烫得他的深处一颤一颤。他很生气，自己就这样被邻居家的猫咪侵犯了，但是他觉得好累，变成人形做爱耗光了他的力气。

徐英浩看到李泰容又变回了一团白猫，睡着了，自己也才变回了猫形。白猫睡态令人爱怜，徐英浩觉得自己占有了这么一只漂亮的雌性，有责任好好照顾他，于是帮他顺了一遍毛，直到他全身毛发都顺滑又闪闪发亮，才又跳上窗台，依依不舍地走了。

*  
女主人终于观察到白猫遮遮掩掩的大肚子，去宠物医院一查才知道，自己家的猫咪已经怀孕多时了。女主人坐在沙发上，抱着猫咪疑惑，明明是从来没出过门的猫，到底是怎么受孕的。

一只玳瑁色的长毛猫缩在沙发底下，亮着眼睛听着白猫怀孕的消息，心想，我要当爸爸啦。

窗外传来邻居家喊猫的叫唤。又过了几分钟，女主人听到自家的门铃被按响了。

“……你家的猫吗，不知道诶，没看到……”

白猫翻了个眼皮，继续睡，假装看不见躲在暗处的贴身保镖。


End file.
